gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Iqbal Theba
|GebOrt = Karachi, Pakistan |imdb = 0857290 |twitter = iqbaltheba}} Iqbal Theba (*20. Dezember 1963 in Karachi, Pakistan) ist ein pakistanisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Principal Figgins und dessen Schwester Abigail Figgins Gunderson dar. Leben Er ist verheiratet und hat einen Sohn (*2002/2003) und eine Tochter namens Ranya (*2005/2006). Karriere Seit über 25 Jahren ist Iqbal Theba im Filmgeschäft tätig. In dieser Zeit beteiligte er sich in über 70 Produktionen. Allerdings war er meistens nur Gastdarsteller in Serien und so auch nur in ein oder zwei Episoden zu sehen. Da er Anfang der neunziger noch zu den ersten Schauspielern zählte, die aus Südasien stammten, spielte er häufig Rollen mit indischer oder pakistanischer Abstammung. So wirkte er zu Anfang seiner Karriere in "Roseanne", "Eine schrecklich nette Familie" und "Alle unter einem Dach" mit. In den letzten Jahren übernahm er dann auch einen Part in "Die himmlische Joan", "Chuck" oder "Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis" Geboren in Pakistan besuchte er 1981 die Universität von Oklahoma und studierte dort Ingenieurswesen, das er auch mit einem Bachlorabschluss beendete. 1986 kehrte er an die Universität zurück, um diesmal Schauspiel zu studieren. In seinem neustes Serienprojekt "Glee" übernimmt er seine bisher längste Rolle. Als Direktor Figgins ist er von dem neuen, nicht sehr erfolgreichen Gleeclub allerdings nicht begeistert. Filmografie Filme *1993: Indecent Proposal *1994: The Innocent *1995: Abandoned and Deceived *1995: The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes *1995: Just Looking *1996: Driven *1996: The Tomorrow Man *1996: Yesterday's Target *1997: Blade Runner (Stimme, Videospiel) *1997: BASEketball *1997: Sour Grapes *2000: Dancing at the Blue Iguana *2001: Guardian *2002: Birdseye *2006: Blind Dating *2006: Beyond *2009: Frankenhood *2010: Ghosts/Aliens *2011: Transformers: Dark of the Moon *2012: Playing for Keeps *2012: ...Or Die *2015: The Tiger Hunter *2015: The Escort Serien *1993: L.A. Law (1 Folge) *1994: Mad About You (1 Folge) *1994: Living Single (1 Folge) *1994: The George Carlin Show (5 Folgen) *1995: Dream On Rudy/Rudy The Newsstand Guy (2 Folgen) *1995: Charlie Grace (1 Folge) *1995: Seinfeld (1 Folge) *1995-1997: Alle unter einem Dach (3 Folgen) *1995: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (4 Folgen) *1996: Roseanne (2 Folgen) *1996: Homeboys in Outer Space (1 Folge) *1996: New York Daze (1 Folge) *1996: Space: Above and Beyond (1 Folge) *1996: The Home Court (1 Folge) *1996: Sister, Sister (2 Folgen) *1996: Ned and Stacey (1 Folge) *1996: Can't Hurry Love (1 Folge) *1996: Sisters (1 Folge) *1997: Brooklyn South (1 Folge) *1997: Alle Lieben Raymond (1 Folge) *1997: Total Security (1 Folge) *1997: Caroline in the City (1 Folge) *1997: Ellen (1 Folge) *1997-2001: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (4 Folgen) *1997: Martial Law (1 Folge) *1997: King of the Hill (1 Folge, Stimme) *1997: Friends (1 Folge) *1997: Fired Up (1 Folge) *1998/2004: JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre (2 Folgen) *1999: Shasta McNasty (1 Folge) *1999: Malcolm & Eddie (1 Folge) *2000: The Hughleys (1 Folge) *2000: The West Wing (1 Folge) *2001: The Tick (1 Folge) *2001: The Agency (1 Folge) *2001: Yes, Dear (1 Folge) *2001: Für alle Fälle Amy (1 Folge) *2001: The Huntress (1 Folge) *2002: Alias – Die Agentin (1 Folge) *2003: The Division (1 Folge) *2003: The Lyon's Den (1 Folge) *2003: Life with Bonnie (2 Folgen) *2004: Arrested Development (1 Folge) *2004: Girlfriends (1 Folge) *2004: Joan of Arcadia (1 Folge) *2004: Dr. Vegas (1 Folge) *2005: Kitchen Confidential (2 Folgen) *2005: Hot Properties (1 Folge) *2005: Just Legal (1 Folge) *2005: Las Vegas (1 Folge) *2005: Eve (1 Folge) *2006: The War at Home (1 Folge) *2007: Chuck (1 Folge) *2007: Weeds (1 Folge) *2009-2015: Glee *2009: Nip/Tuck – Schönheit hat ihren Preis (1 Folge) *2009: Two and a Half Men (1 Folge) *2009-2013: Community (3 Folgen) *2010: Childrens Hospital (1 Folge) *2012: The Glee Project *2012: NCIS (1 Folge) *2015: The Brink (7 Folgen) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6